Surprises
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Hermione's sixth year has been guaranteed to be crazy, what with new surprises popping up everywhere, including a new law from the ministry. Will Hermione survive the school year, or will her sanity leave her permanently? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the new Surprises that I wrote. I might restart the other and change it so that they're both different. I haven't decided yet, and I definitely won't decide until I have most of my stories done.**

**Warning: Contains twincest (of a sort). Leave now if you no likey.**

Hermione waved goodbye to Rebecca and walked inside the house. Her parents had needed to work late, so she had gone over to a friend's house.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called. Her voice echoed through the quiet house. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mum," Hermione called back. She followed her mother's voice to the sitting room. She sat down in the chair across from her parents and looked at them.

"Honey," her father started slowly. "Remember when we told you that you were adopted?"

Hermione nodded. Mrs. Granger continued, "And then you got your Hogwarts letter, and you went to St. Mungo's for that check-up? Well, the Healer said you were a pureblood. She couldn't tell us who your parents really were. She told us to try and find families that had lost a little girl about your age. She let us look at their records, and then gave us a copy of them."

Her father finished with, "We've been looking at those for a long time, and we have concluded that you are either related to the Weasley's or the Zabini's."

Hermione wanted to do something besides just sit there like a fool, but she couldn't do it. So she asked questions. "How do we figure out which family it is?" Her parents looked at each other.

"Well, we figured we could start with the Weasley's. You could write them, they could figure out, and if it's not them, we go on to the Zabini's."

Hermione nodded her agreement and went to her room to write the letter. Honestly, she wasn't surprised that she turned out a pure-blood. She may have been raised by Muggles, but there was no way that she was adopted and still a muggle-born.

Besides, it was just too ironic that Draco Malfoy had always teased her about her parents, and she wasn't even biologically related to them.

_Ron,_

_My parents just finished telling me that I'm actually a pure-blood! And you remember how I told you a couple of years ago that I was adopted, but that I had always assumed I was a muggle-born, or a half-blood? Well, my parents did some research, and figured out that I was actually the daughter of either the Zabini's, or your family. Ask your mum if I can come over sometime soon._

_Anyways, I hope you summer has been well. Do you know how Harry is doing at the muggles? He hasn't written me anything yet, but, then again, I haven't written him either. . . Oh, well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione finished the letter and sent if off with her owl and then sat on her bed, thinking about all that her parents had told her. Finally, she fell asleep, fully clothed, with her lights on.

/\/\

Ron's reply came two days later when Hermione was finishing some school work. Pig flew in through her open window and landed on her desk with some difficulty.

"Hey, Pig," Hermione said absently, taking the letter from the tiny owl. She fed the bird a bit of her snack before opening the letter.

_Hermione_

_Wow! You might be my sister. Totally not expecting that. Mum says you can come and visit in a couple of days. Dad has to work Saturday, so he'll come pick you up then. You should bring your school things just in case. We don't know how long you're staying. I hope you get this letter before then. Stupid bird._

_Harry is doing fine. He's coming to visit later this summer. We're not quite sure when yet._

_Hope you're doing well!_

_Ron_

Hermione looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and yelped.

"Bloody hell! Today's Saturday!"

She shoved clothes and school work into her trunk, then almost as an afterthought added a pile of books she hadn't read yet.

She grabbed Crookshanks and dragged her trunk down the millions of stairs to the sitting room where her parents were.

"Mr. Weasley's coming to pick me up," she said, plopping down on the couch. "Why do we have so many stairs?"

"Are you packed?" Mr. Granger asked, not questioning Mr. Weasley coming to pick her up practically unannounced. When Hermione nodded he said, "And it's your fault that you picked the room upstairs."

There was a knock at the door and Hermione groaned before pushing herself up to her feet. She opened the door and smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded. Mr. Weasley smiled and stepped into the hall. "I'm sorry if Ron's letter got here a little late," he said.

Hermione grinned. "No problem. I actually just got it today."

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes.

For once, he didn't question her about all the Muggle things in her home, instead grabbing her trunk and dragging it out the door.

"Bye, Mum, bye, Dad," Hermione said, hugging them quickly.

"Bye, honey," Mrs. Granger said. Mr. Granger ruffled her hair.

Hermione followed Mr. Weasley out the door and to a dark alley close to her house. "We're Apparating." Mr. Weasley explained. Hermione held on to Crookshanks tightly and grabbed Mr. Weasley's offered arm.

Seconds later, she was at the Burrow, smiling and hugging Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, shaking away the nausea. Crookshanks leaped out of Hermione's arms, stumbling away into the Burrow.

"Oh, great." Hermione muttered. "He's never going to forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised I would, but I just lost the motivation. I've lost the motivation to do everything. Some mornings I wake up and I just wonder if there's any point to it. I've just been going through so much shit the past couple months with my friends and family, and I could have been spending so much time writing and didn't.

I've decided that I'm just going on a break. I can't handle the guilt I feel because I haven't updated but I don't want to force something out that won't be as good as it could be.

This hiatus shouldn't be too long - school is ending soon but I am also being shipped off to my grandparent's the day after school ends and God-knows where else. I'll try - I swear to God, I will try - to write, but I can't make any promises. Until I get through all this crap, I can't make any promises.

I am so sorry for getting your hopes up a new chapter. I hate myself for this, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
